1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise system and control method thereof, especially relates to an exercise system that can measure the heart rate of an exercising person and warn the exercising person to adjust exercise intensity for fitting his physical condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional exercise machine can provide different exercising or training modes that are preset by the producer. The conventional exercise machine includes a motive power generating apparatus and a control circuit. The control circuit controls the motive power generating apparatus to be operated in different mechanical motion modes. For example, a treadmill has a belt driven by a motor assembly. The motor assembly is controlled by a control circuit to increase or decrease it's revolutions for changing the moving speed of the belt. Thus when running on the moving belt, the user must adjust his/her running speeds to accommodate the moving belt. The user then can experience different extents of sports effect.
Foregoing training modes may be different according to different kinds of exercise machine. Exercise machines that does not generate motive power, like an exercise bike, may have its training modes displayed in an LCD and implemented in different exercise postures with different exercise time periods.
Even thought the exercise machine is operated in the same training mode, users may have different sports effects due to their differences of personal physical parameters, such as age, height, weight, etc.
The conventional exercise machine may further have a manual mode that allows the user to create a customized training program, which is more flexible than the preset modes. With an expert's assistance and teaching, the user may create an appropriate training program according to his/her own physical parameters. However, the user's physical parameters may not objectively represent his/her physical condition. Two persons of the same physical parameters may have different physical conditions if one has regular exercise and the other doesn't or one is energetic and the other is exhausted. Therefore the user may feel uncomfortable due to the tired body or lack of regular exercise even though the exercise machine is running under an appropriate training program designed for the user's physical parameters.